Red Dawn
by Lemons4
Summary: Naruto, meeting Sasuke earlier and befriending him begins to train with the boy. Sasuke's natural talent helps realise Naruto's own latent talent whilst also increasing Sasuke's skills. A story about two ninja who've grown up in a world of hatred, cruelty and hardships become who they were born to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one;**

Hmp, Naruto is that it? Taunts Uchiha Sasuke, child prodgie and last Uchiha. "Hahah felling cocky are we Sasu-gay? Replies a blonde boy with spiky locks and bangs coming down to his lower cheek. Uzumaki Naruto, also a child prodgie, an unexpected one at that too. Given an unknown heritage and having to deal with all the instructors at the academy trying to stunt his growth because of his…something about a demon. The boys both only 6 already tied top of their class, and as words have it both expected to be moving up to next year's graduating class.

Both were sparing in one of Konoah's many training grounds, although this one was special, training ground seven was the one where they first met.

**-Flashback-**

Sasuke was grieving; he was almost always these days, grieving and planning. Planning his quest for power. His quest for revenge. Uchiha Itachi genius of the Uchiha clan, thirteen and already a captain of an ANBU squad (something unheard of in these times of peace) had murdered them, all of them except one. His little brother Sasuke.

Mother.

Father.

He killed them.

"I'll kill him". Thought a hateful Sasuke.

Hello? Naruto was lost he'd been chased he by one of those stupid crowds. They always called him a demon. His pranks weren't that bad, where they? Besides Naruto knew these people had it in for him, knew they were bad he was only four, and little Naruto was beaten almost every week by angry old men and women.

Naruto spotted Sasuke sitting by the stream in training field seven, "excuse me?" he asked. Sasuke turned to face him, "I don't suppose you know how to get home? I'm los…wait your that Uchiha kid people talk about"

"Hmp"

"Your chirpy, my name's Naruto"

"Sasuke"

"So if you're not busy can you show me the way out of here?" asked a hopeful Naruto.

"Fight me"

"Um what" replied Naruto uncertainly

"I remember you from the academy, I don't want to fight exactly, but let's have a competition instead?"

"Ha Sure" said Naruto "if I win you have to show my help me out of this stupid forest"

"Deal" replied Sasuke, "but if I win we have to train every afternoon after school"

"Done"

**-End flashback-**

**-Two days later-**

"NARUTO"

"Yes Iruka-sensei?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

"Funny you asked really, I'm in the process of putting my special strong glue on the bottom of Sasu-gay's seat"

"Naruto, you know Sasuke and yourself are being moved up to next year's graduating class today"

"Of course I do Iruka-sensei, that's why I'm doing it. If Sasuke is stuck to his seat then he won't be able to move when we are called and I won't be stuck in tied first place with him"

"Naruto…you'll have about five minutes before we manage to unstick him"

"Maybe five maybe ten…maybe even two hours"

"What? Look never mind, whatever silly contest you and Sasuke have gotten your selves into just stop and be respectful towards your new class for at least a few hours, please?

"I'll do it"

"…why?" asked a guarded Iruka.

"Because you asked me to Iruka-sensei, I figure if I'm going to be the best ninja in the world and get some respect from these stupid villagers I might need to learn how to follow orders."

"That's very matur…"

"And besides your taking me to Ichiraku's later"

"Ugh fine whatever"

"Teme is coming to"

"Just sit down"

Sasuke walked through the door, shortly followed by a plain looking man with blond hair, a possible Yamanaka.

"Could Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha please follow me"

Both Naruto and Sasuke complied of course and followed the man to the room next door. In there the found a class behaving like idiots, both exchange looks and sighed. They had both hoped that they would actually start learning something once they were in the older class. That was not to be the case.

**Author's note;**

**Hey, first story. Never been much of a writer but I thought I'd give it a shot. Would love some reviews and suggestions (preferably constructive criticism) and would love to know if I should continue or not.**

**Thanks for reading:-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two; **

**-One month time skip-**

**-Konoha Council-**

"I will have silence!" seemingly whispered yet yelled the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

The room stilled of course. The Hokage had this way about him, when he spoke you listened, when he commanded you obeyed, and when he told you something you believed it to be as true as chakra itself.

"You cannot be serious Hokage-sama, Naruto and Sasuke? Into the new ANBU training program? They are prodigious, and deserve the best possible training there is to bring out their true potential there is no denying it but under the guidance of Danzo they will be turned into weapons. Monsters even, the likes of which we haven't seen since the founding of Konoha". Voiced a concerned Shikaku, head of the Nara clan.

"Ever the voice of reason, Nara Shikaku but my decision stands, Uzumaki Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha will be given to Danzo so that their true potential may shine."

"Will that be all Hokage-sama?" asked a member of the council.

"Ah of course we still have to discuss this year's gennin teams and their Jonin sensei no?

**-Minutes after the council ended-**

"You have made the right choice, Hiruzen"

"I do hope so. Do not be too hard on them Danzo, they are still young and innocent."

"I will do no such thing, the will be treated as shinobi, their innocence will not last forever, you seem to forget this old friend.

"I seem to forget many things of late, old age."

"Hmp, I will take my leave. I have new recruits to attend to."

"Of course, do not let me keep you." Dismissed the Hokage.

**-Later that day-**

"Ah I'm so excited! We're going to learn all new types of new things, think of all the new jutsu teme. It's going to be amazing!

"It will be anything but enjoyable Uzumaki" replied Danzo.

"Eh? Where'd you come from!" screamed Naruto.

"Lesson one; stealth. A ninja's most powerful weapon is stealth.

It carried on this fashion for a year, lesson taught and demonstrated. Then, with minimal time spent it was mastered. That isn't to say that it was easy. No not at all, the work the young boys put into their training was incredible, the worked the hardest out of all the root forces, they had goals you see and of course they had rivals. Each other.

**-Hokage Tower-**

"They are progressing well." Shimura Danzo said.

"You are a fool; they are exceptional, on par with the likes of Itachi, Minato and possibly even the founders.

"I need access to the Uzumaki and Uchiha libraries." Replied Danzo.

"Hmm why so early?"

"The Uchiha has recently gained his third tomoe in his left and right eye, while Uzumaki has realised the potential of shadow clones and his Fuuinjutsu is progressing quickly it is time for him to start learning the way of his ancestors so he can appropriately use it in battle situations. He would also benefit from knowing more of his clan's jutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu styles. The same can be said for Sasuke."

"Very well, tell me more about their skills and development."

"They are both excelling at all areas of being ninja, they're calm and able to analyse the situation. Sasuke is able to read and react accordingly with the use of his sharingan, while Naruto can be unpredictable and confuse opponents through his unorthodox technique.  
>Sasuke's skill in genjutsu is exceptional possibly better than Itachi's and his kenjutsu level is high for his age as well, on par with Naruto. An Uzumaki if only just, though I dare say it is only because of his bloodline. If not for that Naruto would tear him apart. His proficiency in ninjutsu is outstanding, he can use B-rank fire jutsu and one A-rank and his Lighting affinity is progressing well with easy use of B-rank jutsu and nearing the ability to use A-rank.<br>Naruto is of course on par with Sasuke, they're like that one doesn't progress without the other. They try of course but they are always at the same level. The Uzumaki is a prodigy in Fuuinjutsu even in Uzumaki standards, as expected the boy has not affinity for genjutsu but is able to detect and dispel them, while his tai and kenjutsu are prodigious as well. He has an affinity for both wind water and Lighting, from his mother and father I guess. He is able to use A and B rank wind jutsu and a few C-rank lighting.  
>The two are powerful in their own right, but when they work together I've never seen anything like it. It's as if they have a mental link lord third they complement each other perfectly."<p>

"Is that so? I see the will of fire still burns brightly."

"I will have a time for them to showcase their abilities in a spar?"

"I might be able to see for myself soon enough, I will discuss the matter at a later date"

"Very well"

**-An hour later and 27 bowls or ramen later-**

"Sasuke, good ne?"

"You're a fool Naruto." Answer Sasuke.

"Hmph, say what you will, ramen is the best food out!"

"Hahah Naruto slow down, you'll explode"

"Speak for yourself old man Teuchi, I couldn't ever have enough of this stuff. It's incredible."

"Show some etiquette Naruto, no one will fall for you if you eat like a pig." Remarked Ayame, Ichiraku Teuchi's daughter.

"Aww but what about you Ayame-chan, you're so beautiful you could always be my girlfriend?" Replied a hopeful Naruto

"Nice try Naruto-kun but no."

The playful banter continued until an ANBU interrupted, "Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto you must report to Danzo-sama immediately, there has been a security breach.

**Author's not;**

**Short chapter, I know. I'm still thinking if I should continue with the story. Please follow, ****favorite it you think worthy, and review:-)**


End file.
